Real Life is Rarely so Neat
by Sherlockian87
Summary: Will Sherlock reveal to his clan of closest friends that Lizzie is his, or will he keep it to himself? **Sequel to The Two Year Secret**


**Voila! I bring you the sequel to my one-shot _The Two Year Secret_! **

**I highly recommend you read that first, perhaps even starting with the prequel _Break my Fall._**

 **Hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

Real Life is Rarely so Neat

* * *

 _Come to Baker Street tonight. John and Mary's engagement party_. - SH

 _Am I invited?_ \- Mx

 _I'm inviting you. Bring Elizabeth_. - SH

 _Ok_. - Mx

 _Are you sure?_ \- Mx

 _Yes. Stay the night? Both of you_. - SH

 _Please_. - SH

 _Ok_. - Mx

 _But where will Lizzie sleep?_ \- Mx

 _All will be taken care of_. - SH

 _Ok. See you tonight_. - Mx

Molly brushed her finger over Lizzie's cheek as she made certain that the strap wasn't too tight across the litter girl's chest. Sherlock had sent them a car, complete with car seat, to bring them to Baker Street. Molly could only presume that it was in fact one of Mycroft's. The car stopped outside of Speedy's, and she took a deep breath undoing the buckle and scooping Lizzie into her arms, after slinging the strap of her bag onto her shoulder. The door was opened by the driver and she stepped out into the nippy air.

Lizzie laid her head upon her mother's chest, her cheeks already tingeing pink from the cold. She had clutched tight in her hand a small blanket that was bedecked in skulls and crossbones. Perhaps it was not the typical baby-fare, but Molly didn't think that any child of hers would be expected to have anything that was of the norm.

Entering the building, she took the stairs slowly, Lizzie looking about her curiously. Molly could hear voices as she drew closer to the door of 221B; she opened it and stepped into the flat. Simultaneously, Mary, John, Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson turned towards her. Sherlock was stood at the window, looking out, his back to her.

"Hello everyone!" she said brightly as she put down her bag.

John was the first to move closer to her. "Hey, Molly."

"This is Lizzie," she said to him.

He stared at the little girl in her arms, and then glanced at Sherlock who was still stood at the window, before returning his gaze to her.

"Is ... is she ...?" his voice trailed off.

Molly nodded, "Yes. She's my daughter."

Mrs. Hudson beamed at them from her spot on the sofa. Mary stood and came to join them. John gathered his wits and took Mary's hand in his.

"This is Mary, my fiancée," he said to Molly.

Molly held her hand out to her. "It's wonderful to meet you."

Lizzie continued to stare at everyone wide-eyed, taking in everything. Lestrade came over with a glass in his hand.

"Champagne?" he asked Molly.

"Yes. Thank you." She took the glass from him and at that moment Sherlock turned about, facing them.

The movement caught Lizzie's eye and upon seeing Sherlock, she held out her arms towards him and loudly exclaimed, "DA DA!"

Molly blushed brightly, her heart pounding in her chest. For several moments no one moved, or said a word. Sherlock stared unseeing at Lizzie, until suddenly his face broke into the biggest and warmest grins Molly had ever seen. He walked towards them both, scooping Lizzie into his arms.

"That's my girl!" he announced proudly, before he placed a kiss upon her cheek.

It was now everyone's turn to stare at him dumbfounded. Lestrade was the o one who managed to gather his thoughts first.

"She's yours?" he questioned with a tone of disbelief. "I mean I ... I had my suspicions but I honestly didn't think I was correct!"

"Yes Gavin, she's mine. Mine and Molly's," Sherlock replied as he held Lizzie close to his chest and put his other arm about Molly's waist, pulling her against his side.

What normally would follow such a confession would be a barrage of questions, but seeing as everyone knew both Sherlock and Molly rather well, they kept their thoughts to themselves. Well, at least one of them did.

"You better do the right thing Sherlock, and marry Molly!" Mrs. Hudson declared baldly.

Molly's blush deepened to an even brighter shade of red. Sherlock's arm about her tightened slightly.

"Yes, thank you for your input Mrs. Hudson," he answered in a flat tone. He looked at John. "Ready?"

"Ready," John replied.

Ever so gently Sherlock returned Lizzie to Molly. "I have to go talk to a few reporters, but I'll be back shortly," he explained to her.

Molly settled Lizzie on her hip. "All right. We'll still be here when you're finished."

They shared a smile before Sherlock swept from the room, John following in his wake.

* * *

It was several hours later now. Everyone had gone home, and Mrs. Hudson had returned downstairs for her nightly dose of her Herbal Soothers. Lizzie was snuggled against her mother's chest, fast asleep, wearing pyjamas that were also bedecked in skulls and crossbones. Judging by Sherlock's smile, he approved of the attire. He picked up Molly's bag and carried it into his bedroom, she following him.

"So, where will Lizzie be sleeping? You told me you would take care of it," Molly asked as she looking about, finding nothing had changed.

He smiled and held his hand out to her. "Come with me, and I'll show you." Sherlock led her up the stairs, to John's old room. "I had mummy send me my old cot. She kept it, in hopes that either myself or my brother would procreate. Seems that her dream at last came true."

Molly slowly walked up to the wooden cot. It was covered in intricate carvings, a piece of beautiful marksmanship. "It's lovely."

Sherlock crossed his arms over his chest. "Mummy told me that she offered it to you, but you refused. Why?"

Molly blushed. "I felt awkward taking it; she had done so much for me already."

He stepped closer to her, gently lifting the little girl from her arms. "Well, it's Lizzie's now." After placing a kiss on the top of her head he slowly laid her down, covering her with a blanket.

Molly watched him, fighting back tears at the sweetness of the sight.

"I bought monitors as well," he told her.

She switched on the one beside the cot, and leaned down to give her daughter a kiss, before they quietly left the room. They didn't speak until they had returned to his bedroom, Sherlock switching on the monitor next to the bed. Molly moved over to her bag and unzipped it to take out her toothbrush.

"That is all you brought with you?" he asked with a frown, gesturing towards the single bag. "It's only enough for one night!" He sat upon the edge of the bed, a pout upon his lips.

Molly put down her toothbrush and approached him, placing her hands on his shoulders as his hands automatically moved to her waist. "I'm not going to bring everything of mine and Lizzie's here, straight away. I think we should take this slowly, allow you to adjust."

"Me? Adjust?"

"Yes." She moved her hand to his neck, gently moving her fingers through his curls at the nape. "It's not easy having a child, they require constant attention. It won't be like when you lived with John, or when you stayed in my flat. It won't be just the two of us."

Sherlock moved his hands to the small of her back and nudged her forward so that she became pressed against him. "I know. I want this. I want you both here." He pressed his lips to her throat. "I've been so alone Molly. These passed two years I had no one, just me, and it made me realize how much I crave - how much I need you." His mouth traveled upwards until he reached her lips, and they kissed slowly, sweetly. "It will be difficult. We both know this. I'm not an easy man to live with." He gave her another gentle kiss. "I want to try. I want to be there for Elizabeth, and I want to be there for you. But, if you want to take things slowly ... then that's what we'll do."

Molly stared him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "What's that smile supposed to mean?" she asked as he beamed up at her.

He tugged her a bit closer. "Mmm, I'm just confident that by the end of the year you'll be living here." His smile widened.

She shook her head, giggling softly before she kissed him.

"Mmm ... Molly?" he murmured between kisses.

"Yes?" she asked breathlessly.

"How slow do you exactly want to take this?"

She giggled again, running her hands through his curls. "You can make love to me as much as you want Sherlock. I'm not going to say no to that."

He let out a breath of relief. "So it's just the moving in bit that worries you."

She let out a noise of agreement. "We can start out with just a night or two, and progress from there. You can stay at mine as well."

He frowned.

She cupped his face in her hands. "How about we just focus on the here and now? Hmm?"

He slowly smiled, bringing his hands forward so that he could undo the button and zip of her trousers. Once complete with this task he slipped his hands beneath the fabric of her pants and trousers, cupping her bum and giving it a tender squeeze. Molly moaned, making his cock twitch. His body ached with desire. He needed her skin beneath his tongue. He needed to taste her.

Grabbing the hem of her jumper he pulled it up and off of her, revealing her yellow lace bra. He hummed his approval before reaching behind her and undoing the clasps. The cups fell away, revealing her breasts to him.

He stared at her, drinking in the milky white expanse of her skin. Her breasts were slightly larger, fuller, but drooped a bit too; signs that she had nursed their daughter. Sherlock thought he had never seen anything so beautiful.

After taking her breasts in his hands, a soft hiss escaping her, he gently toyed with her nipples before taking one pert bud between his lips. She groaned, burying her hands in his hair.

"I didn't think this would ever feel good again ... not after ..." Molly's voice trailed off.

Sherlock gave her nipple a non-too-tender bite. She swore loudly, followed by a moan as he bathed the sore spot with his tongue.

"I'm so glad to be proven wrong," she said breathlessly.

He didn't stop until both her breasts were dappled with marks from his lips and teeth. Moving downwards with his mouth he covered her soft stomach with kisses, giving her trousers and pants a quick tug. He pulled away from her in order to help her out of the rest of her clothes. He gave her glistening curls a swipe with his thumb and she mewled, arching her back, pressing her self against him. He slipped his thumb between her folds and caressed her clit.

"Mmmm, so good," she moaned. She cursed softly as her body shook with her orgasm; it hit her suddenly, but felt delicious.

Sherlock brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked it clean. Molly watched, breathing heavily.

"Why are you completely dressed while I'm entirely naked?" she questioned, with a quirk of her eyebrow.

He smiled and gently nudged her back a few steps so that he could stand and begin to remove his clothes. Molly helped him, and the moment that he was naked she pushed him down onto the bed, giggling as she climbed on top of him.

"Saucy minx!" he growled.

She was straddling his stomach and dipped forward to give him a kiss. When she suddenly wrapped her hand around his length, he swore into her mouth. One swift move and he had her pinned beneath him.

"We'll have none of that right now," he hissed out, "or this will be over far too soon."

She grabbed him, pulling him down to her so that their lips could meet. She kissed him hungrily, and he returned it with just as much fervor.

"Molly!" He parted them and looked down at her. "Condom?" he questioned.

When she shook her head his eyes widened.

"I'm on the pill," she explained. "I-ahh-wasn't last time. But if you want the extra protection than, that's fine."

It was his turn to shake his head.

"No." He swallowed. "I'd like to feel you."

She moaned when he said this. "Then make love to me Sherlock, please!"

He gave her a slow, sweet kiss, nudging her legs a bit further apart before taking his cock in his hand and pressing the head into her centre; hissing out a breath as he felt her heat.

"You feel just as I remember. Better in fact," he groaned out as their hips became aligned.

Molly shuddered beneath him, whimpering softly as he took her distended nipple into his mouth. "Sherlock, please!"

He chuckled, releasing the bud, only to groan again when she rolled her hips. He swore loudly and gave a quick, solid thrust.

"Fuck! Sherlock yes! Just like that!" She clung to his back, moaning again and again as he slid his length in and out of her tight, warm channel.

He grabbed her leg, raising it so that her thigh rested against his hip. His thrusts deepened, grew in desperation. He wanted to keep his cock buried within her, but he also craved the friction of her body moving around him. It was a glorious battle of desires.

"Molly, Molly my love!" he moaned into her neck.

She cried out as he delved as far into her as he could go. Her body grew taut and tight beneath him, making it almost too difficult to continue his movements. It took him only several more thrusts, an 'I love you' escaping from between his lips.

Molly could not keep herself from weeping, overwhelmed by all that had happened within such a short space of time; his two years away seemed but a dream.

Sherlock managed to prevent himself from collapsing on top of her, instead dropping to the side, rolling her with him. He silently kissed away her tears, cradling her tenderly. She softly whispered his name.

"Shhhh … let's just lie here quietly," he said to her.

She pressed her face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, their fast-beating hearts beginning to return to their normal tempo. He felt her lips press to his skin.

A few minutes later she whispered his name again. He tried to shush her once more but she put a stop to it. She lifted her head and looked at him, before pushing herself up so that she could hover above him. He waited as she took in a breath.

"Let me say this, because you're going to want to hear it."

He raised his eyebrows, slowly moving his hands up and down her back.

"Do you think Mycroft could cut short the lease on my flat?"

Sherlock's face stayed expressionless for a mere moment, before he yet again pinned her down onto her back. Molly laughed delightedly, but that was quickly cut short when he kissed her deeply. She sighed into the kiss, hooking her legs over the backs of his thighs.

"When I said by the end of the year I didn't quite expect it to be this soon, what changed your mind?" he asked, a faint smile upon his lips.

She nibbled at his chin. "Lizzie's cot."

He frowned, looking confused.

"The moment that I saw the cot, that you had taken the time to get it and set it up, it made me realize how much you really meant what you said."

Sherlock moved his hand until he was cupping her cheek. "I know that I've used my words to manipulate you into helping me, but I never said anything that I didn't mean."

She nodded, dropping her gaze. "I know that now."

He tapped on her chin so that she would look back up at him. "I'm not one for making promises, but I promise you Molly, that I will do everything in my power to make you and Lizzie happy."

She kissed him, trying her hardest to pour every ounce of her love for him into that one kiss. He groaned as her body became pressed against his, feeling his cock beginning to harden once more. The things this woman did to him!

As they continued to kiss he took a hold of her hips so that he could settle himself between her legs. He was only half-hard but he managed to slip into her, still wet from their previous coupling.

She moaned wildly, throwing her head back as he filled her to the hilt, growing harder as he sank into her warmth. He buried his face in her neck, a shudder running through his body. When she crossed her legs over the small of his back, he slipped into her just the tiniest bit further.

"I love you Sherlock," she murmured into his hair.

He raised his head just enough to press his lips to hers, still having not moved his cock from deep within her. "We can do this Molly, we will do it together."

She nodded, brushing her hand across his cheek. "Together."

And that was when he began to thrust.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WELP. I hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave a review, they make me so happy.**

 **And as always, don't forget I'm on tumblr at sherlockian87**


End file.
